Kehidupan Sekolah Tifa
by mini-corundum
Summary: Cerita ini berupa kumpulan drabble yang berisi renungan singkat dari siswi SMA Midgar, Tifa. AU Cerita ini akan terus diupdate tiap minggu.
1. Chapter 1

Judul #1: Rutinitas

Jumlah kata: 342

Tipe: _a_ _lternate universe_

Genre: _slice of life_

Abstraksi: Tifa merasa hidupnya di sekolah Midgar sangat membosankan.

* * *

SMA Midgar, Midgar

Hari terasa monoton bagi Tifa. Masuk sekolah, duduk, dengarin guru, kerjakan tugas. Ark... Pokoknya jangan disebut lagi! Semuanya sudah menjadi rutinitas. Lagipula cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan pun juga sudah menjadi rutinitasnya.

Terkadang, Tifa iri melihat pasangan yang kelihatannya sangat 'bahagia'. Tetapi, yang terpenting adalah cinta mereka terbalas. Tidak seperti Cloud yang selalu tidak jelas. Eittt... tetapi bukan berarti kalau Tifa itu menunjukkan ciri-ciri orang _nggak_ senang seperti judes, apatis, dan sejenisnya.

Tifa adalah orang yang cukup pandai menyembunyikan perasaan terdalamnya. Semuanya sudah dilapisi dengan sifat luarnya. Di luar, dia sangat baik, ramah, pendengar yang baik, dan senang membantu. Hampir semua orang mengganggap dia baik. 'Orang baik', itulah julukannya. Sebenarnya, Tifa senang saja mendapat julukan itu. Tetapi, sekali-kali dia juga ingin bersandar pada orang lain. Bisa menjadi pencurhat, bukan hanya pendengar saja.

"Tifa, tolong dengarkan aku. Hari ini benar-benar sial. Kamu tahu _nggak_? Pertama, aku lupa bawa topi upacara. Tetapi untung karena keahlihanku yang lihai, aku bisa mencuri waktu untuk beli topi. Lalu, aku lupa membawa jas laboratori. Untung kamu mau kasih pinjam. Jadi kasus ini terselesaikan. Kamu tahu lagi tidak? Aku sama sekali nggak tahu kalau guru kasih tugas tambahan di hari sebelumnya. Sialnya, aku _nggak_ dengar. Aku kena potong nilai. Lalu yang tersial lagi, Reno semalam batalin kencan kita. Padahal waktu itu dia sudah setuju. Errrr... oh ya, aku baru ingat, tadi pagi, aku baru saja dimarahin Papa. Masakan dia bilang aku nggak disiplin, suka mengerjakan tugas di detik-detik terakhir? Kan, aku lupa! Masalah sepele saja diributkan! Kacau! Kacau!" Keluh Yuffie.

Tifa hanya mendengar keluhan Yuffie dengan tatapan prihatin. Tetapi di dalam hatinya, dia geli mendengar kecerobohan temannya itu. Curhatan Yuffie itu retoris. Jadi, tidak usah dijawab pun tak apa-apa. Toh, gitu saja sudah bisa membantu Yuffie.

'Okelah, terima kasih, Tifa, sudah mau mendengarkan. Ah... rasanya lega sekali. _Yosh_ , aku pergi dulu, ya!"

Tifa hanya tersenyum. Rasanya menggelitik melihat Yuffie berubah mood dengan cepat. Lonceng istirahat pun berdentang. Dan Tifa tentu harus kembali ke kelas. Waktu terus berjalan dan kejadian yang sama terus berulang...

* * *

 **Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah membaca, Reader. Akan lebih baik kalau para Reader memberi respon lewat Private Message atau kotak Review. Aku akan meng-update kumpulan cerita ini tiap minggu. Jadi, sampai ketemu minggu depan, Reader.**


	2. Chapter 2

Judul #2: Teman baru di kelas Astronomi

Jumlah kata: 406

Tipe: _Alternate Universe_

Genre: Friendship

Abstraksi: Tifa bertemu dengan teman baru di kelas Astronomi

* * *

Terlepas dari segala hal yang membosankan, pastinya ada hari-hari tertentu yang istimewa bagi Tifa. Hari itu adalah hari Selasa dan hari Rabu. Ada apa dengan hari itu? Ternyata, hari Selasa terdapat kelas Kebumian dan hari Rabu terdapat kelas Astronomi. Kedua bidang tersebut sangat menarik bagi Tifa. Tifa memang sangat menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Bumi.

"Selamat siang semuanya!" Sapa Tifa dengan ceria.

"Selamat siang, Tif!" Sahut Zack, cowok jabrik hitam.

"Selamat siang juga!" Kali ini Aerith yang jawab.

Sedangkan yang senior yang lain, Vincent dan Angeal, hanya mengangguk.

Diantara kumpulan itu, ada orang yang terasa asing bagi Tifa.

'Rambut yang nyentrik.' Batin Tifa. Kenapa tidak? Jarang sekali ada orang yang berambut merah di Midgar.

"Ehh... kalian kenalan dulu. Cowok ganteng ini anggota Astronomi baru. Namanya Genesis. Nah, ini Tifa," kata Aerith.

"Salam kenal," kata Genesis dengan kalem.

"Salam kenal juga. Kita satu tingkatan, _kan_?"

"Aku dari X IPA 3. Kamu?"

"Aku dari X IPA 1."

"Berarti kamu dari kelas plus? Berarti kamu pintar sekali."

"Kamu juga pintar. Jangan bicaranya seolah-olah hanya aku yang di kelas plus." Kata Tifa sambil tertawa." Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama untuk seterusnya."

"Kenapa begitu? Memang kamu siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku ini manusia. Maksudnya, kita bakal ikut olimpiade. Jadi, kita pasti bakal belajar _bareng_. Kalau ada yang kamu _nggak_ bisa, kamu bisa nanya sama senior yang lain."

"Kamu juga senior _kan_?"

"Hahahaha... bisa dibilang begitu. Aku baru 1 tahun di klub ini."

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu jangan tegang _deh_!"

"Memang aku kelihat tegang?"

"Tentu saja, mukamu bilang begitu. Santai saja, kita ini setingkat. Ngomong-ngomong kamu tahu tidak fenomena astronomi baru-baru ini? Katanya bakal ada hujan meteor di Mars. Itu semua karena komet _Siding Spring_ yang menabrak Mars. Hujan meteornya pasti sangat cantik. Aku jadi _pengen_ ke sana _deh_."

"Hahaha... di sana banyak karbon dioksida, tekanan udara di sana _nggak_ stabil. Kamu _pengen_ kali ya ke rumah masa depan?"

"Abaikan saja faktor-faktor _nggak_ penting itu seperti di fisika." Balas Genesis nggak mau kalah.

"Kalian mesra kali sampai Vincent jelasin pun nggak kalian dengar." Ejek Zack.

"Sembarangan." Bela Genesis.

"Kita kan baru kenalan, Kak Zack. Apaan sih yang romantis?" Tanya Tifa dengan muka polos.

Seketika itu ruangan kelas dipenuhi tawa mengejek. Mereka pun akhirnya kembali fokus kepada penjelasan Vincent.

'Sepertinya aku dan Genesis bakal jadi teman yang baik.' Batin Tifa sambil tersenyum.


End file.
